La nuit des pleurs
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: "On dit que le temps apaise toute douleur, on dit que tout peut s'oublier, mais les sourires et les pleurs, par delà les années, tordent encore les fibres de mon cœur" - George Orwell. Un homme a besoin de laisser à son cœur le soin de s'exprimer, de s'épancher, mais cela, il le fait dans la solitude, parce qu'un homme rougit de ses faiblesses, mais pas de ses crimes.


**Auteur** : ChocOlive Flamous

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda!

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Nda **: heeey... non, je suis toujours là, disons que j'ai fait une pause... plutôt longue, c'est vrai. Il était temps que je revienne après 2 mois. Je vais sans doute faire des déçus et des déçues, mais désolée, comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est ni la suite de "Loup y es-tu?" ni la suite de "Curiosité quand tu nous tiens"! **  
><strong>

Un simple petit texte pour me remettre dans le bain avant de m'atteler à l'écriture de mes textes en cours, alors soyez gentils, rangez ces tomates, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit OS, que ce soit pour me dire : recommence! ou marry me. Je serai ravie de vous entendre!

Avant de vous quitter, voici une petite suggestion de musique à écouter: Last samurai - A way of life.

Des bisous à tous, je vous adore!

Ps: il y a des petits clins d'œil à certains poètes, notamment Victor Hugo et Anna de Noailles. Lauchan, on va voir si tu arrives à les débusquer!

* * *

><p>Le ciel d'étain au ciel de cuivre succède. La nuit s'avance, et sur la ligne de l'horizon, discrètes et furtives, les ombres se découpent. Les sylphes glissent entre les arbres, tel le cours de la rivière qui sillonne la forêt, où désormais seul le silence est d'or. C'est l'heure où toute créature regarde la nuit étendre son voile de ténèbres. Les lucioles, braves et courageuses, papillotent d'émeraude et de saphir, là où la clarté s'incline face à l'obscurité en attendant son heure.<p>

À l'abri des regards, la ronde sombre se forme. Un cri perçant brise le silence, et c'est une toute autre mélopée que le jour qui s'élance. L'air sature de plumes, d'insectes et de poussière d'étoile, ondule au rythme des allées venues de la nuit, dont l'œil argente les cailloux polis par le cours du temps. Depuis son trône moucheté, la lune englobe de ses pâles rayons la sylve aux senteurs d'herbe fraîche, de sève et d'humidité, où les stridulations des grillons se mêlent au gazouillis apaisant de l'eau.

Dans le lit de la rivière, un jeune homme demeure, immobile et méditatif. Il écoute et ressent : le chuchotis des saules dont les feuilles tombantes ondoient sous la caresse chatoyante des nymphes ; la douce et froide étreinte de l'eau sur ses chevilles, filant tel un serpent entre les rochers humides ; le murmure du vent contre sa peau frissonnante, rendue diaphane par une nitescence sans chaleur, et au creux de ses paumes, le contact rugueux de la garde de ses lames dont le métal miroitant, de par sa beauté et son éclat, se fait l'égal des étoiles.

Il inspire profondément le parfum des bois.

Telle une ombre silencieuse, il avance, le pied sûr et l'œil attentif ; il valse avec ses sabres, le cœur empli de doutes et la tête vide de convictions. C'est un reflet déformé par l'onde qui danse à la surface de l'eau ; la forêt a cessé de murmurer, elle observe, elle regarde cet étrange jeune homme qui semble filer sur l'eau, sans s'inquiéter des paires d'yeux furtifs qui le scrutent, ni des lucioles charmées virevoltant sur sa peau hâve, scintillantes comme autant de pierres précieuses dans l'obscurité.

Il serpente entre les rochers, sans jamais glisser, sans jamais s'arrêter, et toujours il continue, toute son attention focalisée sur son _Tao, _sur le perfectionnement de son art.

Maîtrise et agilité. D'un mouvement délicat du poignet, il fend un ennemi invisible aux yeux des autres. Grâce et fluidité, anticipation et réaction ; douceur et fureur alternent machinalement chacun de ses gestes dans une valse hypnotique où pirouette précise et impulsion puissante se côtoient dans un équilibre parfait.

Un tourbillon de lames étincelantes, un ballet d'eau miroitante et de particules de lumière sont tout ce qui résume ce corps irisé en perpétuel mouvement. De par sa persévérance, c'est à ses incertitudes qu'il essaie d'échapper, à ses pensées noires qui le taraudent, à ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le ronge. Et il recommence son _Tao,_ encore et encore, pour s'empêcher de réfléchir, pour s'empêcher de replonger. Parce qu'il ne veut plus _penser_. Parce qu'il ne veut plus _sombrer_.

La force par l'abnégation. L'oubli par l'acharnement.

Un pied nu ripe sur la roche humide, c'est le corps entier qui s'effondre et plonge dans les eaux sombres. La respiration chevrotante, il se redresse, ses doigts se crispent d'amertume. Il ignore la morsure du froid sur ses bras et ses jambes, c'est son reflet altéré par l'onde qu'il regarde avec tant d'intensité.

L'eau semble si limpide, et son esprit si trouble.

A genoux dans la rivière, le pantalon trempé, il reste silencieux à mesure que les ondulations s'estompent et que ses traits se font plus nets. Il s'observe, il se jauge, il s'évalue. Mais ce n'est pas de l'incertitude ni de la faiblesse qu'il veut voir sur ce visage marqué par les épreuves de la vie, c'est de la force, de l'assurance. De rancœur, il frappe la surface d'un geste si brusque que ses sabres se déplacent en de grandes vagues de lumière. Il ne maîtrise rien, ni sa tête, ni son corps. Et ça le tue.

Dans le ciel, la lune couvre son dos nu de ses mains pâles. Il aime la regarder les nuits où elle est reine ; sa respiration se calme doucement lorsqu'il se perd dans sa contemplation. Dissimulées, les cigales chantent en écho sa peine ; les lucioles l'enveloppent d'un manteau teinté de bleu et de vert, jaspent ses mèches d'arabesques discrètes alors qu'il n'est plus qu'une statue immobile, perdue au milieu de l'eau.

« Kaku... »

Les épaules s'affaissent lentement sous l'effet de la douce intonation féminine, qui semble si opportune dans cet environnement paisible. Le jeune homme ne bouge pas, mais il parle pour la première fois, même si ce n'est qu'un murmure qui couvre à peine la mélodie des bois.

« Je n'y arriverai pas... »

Il ne s'encombre pas de savoir si elle l'a entendu, il parle pour lui, et seulement pour lui. Un constat de son esprit agité, fatigué de réfléchir. Il ne fait aucun mouvement quand un tintement clair brise le charme de l'endroit, ni quand l'onde déforme son reflet pour la troisième fois, ou peut-être la quatrième, il a arrêté de compter... Non, en fait, il n'a jamais commencé.

Un papillon fragile se pose sur son épaule, une autre silhouette se joint à la sienne entre deux ondulations. Il reconnaît les cheveux blonds de Kalifa. Il n'a pas envie de se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux, il préfère les fermer et écouter son cœur crier. Le papillon descend sur son bras glacé, puis sur sa main où il emmêle ses ailes graciles aux siennes. Cette présence à ses côtés n'est que douce chaleur qui lui réchauffe le flanc.

« Tu as le droit d'être vulnérable. »

Le vent murmure un peu plus fort entre les arbres, la forêt, elle, s'est tue ; ses résidents observent ces deux ombres qui n'en paraissent faire qu'une. Seules les lucioles, dont la lueur indécise continue de briller, poursuivent leur ronde de feu.

« Je suis un homme.

- Tu es humain... »

Une joue, brûlante sur sa peau glacée, se pose sur son épaule et l'un de ses sabres perdus retrouve sa place sur ses genoux à demi immergés.

« Tu as le droit de faillir, au moins une fois. »

Le papillon recommence à bouger, il caresse le dos d'une main abîmée par les conflits, l'amertume et la colère.

« Lucci ne serait pas de ton avis.

- Lucci n'est pas là. »

Ils passent un moment tous les deux, immobiles, le calme pour seule compagnie. La rivière coule à leurs côtés, les évite comme une bête méfiante. La jeune femme n'arrivera pas à le faire céder. Pas devant elle, elle le sait, et il le sait aussi. D'un geste fluide, elle se lève, pose furtivement ses lèvres sur cette peau pâle et frissonnante dont elle connaît les moindres défauts, et rejoint la rive, traçant des sillons autour de ses chevilles. Au loin, le grondement du tonnerre, qui menace désormais le calme de la nuit, accompagne chacun de ses pas, à l'image de ces petites boules de lumière qui s'effacent sur son chemin.

« Ce sont les faiblesses du cœur qui sont les plus belles défaillances. »

Elle ne se retourne pas, elle sait qu'il a entendu malgré le vent qui se lève et le tonnerre qui éclate, elle le sent. Un homme a besoin, à un moment ou à un autre, de lâcher prise, de laisser à son cœur le soin de s'exprimer, de s'épancher, pour repartir plus fort et plus léger avant de replonger dans le doute et la peur pour un autre tour de manège. Mais il le fait seul, dans la solitude, quand les yeux ne sont pas tournés vers lui et qu'il peut crier en paix, parce qu'un homme rougit de ses faiblesses, mais pas de ses crimes.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait, quand il n'y a plus personne pour s'abreuver de sa peine, qu'il ne reste plus que le vent pour emporter sa honte et que les premières gouttes d'orage dissimulent les traces de sa tristesse. Les yeux scintillants, il lève la tête, empoigne son sabre et reprend son _Tao_... Un tourbillon de lames étincelantes, un ballet d'eau miroitante...

Au milieu de cette averse, personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude si les sillons de ses joues provenaient véritablement de la pluie qui martèle sa peau, pas même la nuit dont l'œil, caché derrière les nuages noirs, continue sa course, sans s'occuper des problèmes du monde sur lequel il veille.

oOo


End file.
